Hand of God
Hand of God is a new game mode, similar to Cult and Gang. It's still in development, and feedback is very much appreciated on our forums! There's a lot of things to iron out, however the mode does function. It relies more than almost any other roundtype on knowing how things work. If you're a new God and panicking because you're not sure what to do, skip to CTHULHU'S STARTER GUIDE. Roundtype Overview Two players are selected as Gods, one red and one blue. Each one starts with three followers, cultists enslaved to follow their will. To the rest of the crew they appear as normal coworkers. Gods' objectives include: *Growing their cults *Having their cults build many shrines *Sacrificing enemy prophets, and finally *KILLING THE OTHER GOD! The god gains "Faith" based on the number of cultists it has and the number of power pylons its cult has built for it. The god can place down "construction sites" that require metal/glass/(lesser/greater) gems to finish construction. Cthulhu's Starter Guide Oh fuck oh fuck what do I do # PICK A GOOD LOCATION FOR YOUR NEXUS. #:Your nexus is the heart of your powers. If it is destroyed, you die. You can't effect things past a radius, so your nexus area is your base. Consider maintenance. Do not make it a public area or you'll die hard and fast. Your nexus will auto-place in a matter of minutes after the game starts so you need to make this your top priority. # PICK A PROPHET FROM YOUR FOLLOWERS. #:Ideally pick somebody smart or good. They'll be responsible for carrying your commands to the faithful, and are really important. A critical thing to note is that when a person becomes a Prophet they get a lot of super obvious antag items instantly, so do not assign a Prophet in public. # PLACE A CONVERSION ALTAR IN THE BASE. #:You will convert people using this altar; have people bring stunned, live crew onto it and watch the magic work. Rush-convert or do it slowly, but you need this done. Your followers will need to use resources to build stuff once you place the frames, your Prophet can facilitate. # LOCATE THE ENEMY GOD AND CULT. #:You're one of two Gods, and you need to wipe the other out. Gods can die either by the nexus dying, or by losing every single follower; either course works. You can see everything as a God cursor, so float around and recon for the enemy base. Find out who the other God has as followers. # USE ADDITIONAL STRUCTURES AND DEFENSES. #:It's important to consider placement of traps, sacrificial altars, and defensive pylons. Pylons are autoturrets. In the current version of this game-type, traps and pylons will hit your own followers so please exercise extreme caution in their use, and have your Prophet direct areas for the faithful to avoid. # SPAWN USEFUL GEAR FOR YOUR GUYS. #:Equipment can be an important part of this game-mode. You can give the cultists super sweet items. In the current version of the mode this includes broken things like claymore swords (admin-spawn melee weaponry that deflects shots), armor, and other goodies. Make sure your guys have the tools for success. # COORDINATE AND COMMUNICATE. #:Use your God-like knowledge to monitor Security and the enemy Cult. You are an evil magical AI, so call out when your guys are in trouble, and help make plans of attack. Your prophet can convey your magical words to the ears of everyone, so make sure they're on the ball about direction. If you've done all this you're better than three quarters of all HoG players. You should feel proud, take a breath or two, and then get going. You are your cult's eyes, ears, and brain. More than any mode save Malf or Blob, you are the one upon which everyone's hopes and dreams for a fun round rest. Don't die like a scrub. Category:Game Modes